TY LEE UNIT
by Karen Elaine DuLay
Summary: After a few caffeine-induced rampages, we at CookieLord factories are happy to present the TY LEE UNIT.


**We at CookieLord Factories are proud to present the third and final of our newest models, the TY LEE UNIT! Careful beta testing has ensured she is at her maximum canon characterization. She is also the third member of the "Ozai's Angels" set.**

* * *

><p><strong>TY LEE UNIT<strong>

_Copyright Nickelodeon Studies and CookieLord Factories_

A User's Guide

Congratulations, lucky customer! You've just purchased your first TY LEE UNIT! If this is not your first UNIT, feel free to skip the following section and move on to TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS. However, if you are new to the joys of UNIT ownership, please be sure to take a look, as it may give you important information concerning the basis of UNITs themselves.

Introduction to UNITs

So you've purchased your first UNIT. Congratulations! We hope you will enjoy living with your new housemate for years to come.

Before you read the specifics about your UNIT, we would like to make several facts about them very clear.

Your UNIT is indeed a person, despite your views on cloning, genetic manipulation, artificial intelligence, and any host of other controversial topics. We would like you to keep this in mind while dealing with your UNIT, as they have thoughts, emotions, and dreams just like you. Should you find yourself disagreeing with our claims, please note that mistreatment of your UNIT can and will result in legal action, either on the UNIT's part or ours.

It is likely that your UNIT is underage. Should you yourself be underage, there is no problem with the two of you carrying on a romantic relationship, if you so desire. However, if your UNIT is not of the legal age of consent for your country while you are considered an adult, or vice versa, you or your UNIT may be arrested for statutory rape. We at [CookieLord Factories] cannot be held accountable for any illegal actions committed by a UNIT or the owner of a UNIT.

This manual may not contain all the answers to your questions. If this is the case, please contact a company representative and present your question or issue. We will answer your question to the best of our abilities, and then update all of our manuals so that other buyers in the future will not face the same troubles as you. Sending us cookies might speed up the updating process.

It is possible to return your UNIT within 90 days of receiving it, but to do so you must replace your UNIT and all accessories in the box they were shipped in. If you cannot locate all of the accessories or the box itself, [CookieLord Factories] is unable to reclaim the UNIT and return your money. Well, we suppose we'll reclaim the UNIT anyways. But you won't get your money back. We'll probably have spent it on cookie ingredients by then.

Technical Specifications

Your UNIT should possess the following traits:

**Age:** 14

**Manufacturing Origin:** Royal Caldera City

**Height:** [unknown]

**Weight:** [unknown]

**Nationality:** Fire Nation

**Bending Abilities:** none

**Preferred Weaponry:** Chi blocking

Unpacking

While TY LEE is a cheerful, happy person, she also hates waking up and is not above chi blocking you to get you to shut up and let her sleep a little longer. Here are a few suggestions for getting her out of her box peacefully:

Put a kid's show on your television, then stand back. TY LEE will come out and watch the show, laughing loudly at all the jokes and getting more upbeat as it goes on. Once the show is over, she'll thank you for turning it on and ask eagerly if she can watch it again at the same time tomorrow. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

If you're a boy, or have a young male in the house, have them call TY LEE's name. She will exit the box to start flirting with him. Please note that this only works if the boy in question is between the ages of fourteen and twenty-one.

Talk loudly about how worried you are that your aura might be turning gray. Eager to help, TY LEE will exit the box. You are then free to reprogram her as you wish.

Uses and Jobs

**Circus Performer/Acrobat:** In the show, TY LEE ran away to join the circus. She still misses it, even though canonically she winds up becoming a Kyoshi Warrior, and she would be glad to join the circus again. Her act will dazzle the crowd, gaining her fame and plenty of fans. Even if the show is kept local, she'll excel at the job and make you plenty of extra cash—just be sure to share with her, or you might find yourself up on the tightrope with her!

**Massage Therapist:** Her knowledge of chi paths and pressure points isn't just applicable to fighting—TY LEE can also use it to give you the best massage of your life. With skillful fingers and a little chi manipulation, your TY LEE UNIT will be relaxing and soothing your muscles until you're ready to melt into a puddle.

**Aura Reader:** Her ability to see auras puts TY LEE in the perfect position to do so professionally. Clients can come in and see her, and she'll tell them how their aura looks, then give them a few tips to improve it. If she doubles this job with Massage Therapist, she can even give them a relaxing massage and a little advice on how to get their aura as pink as her own.

Characterization

UNITs are pre-programmed to be consistent with their personalities and general appearances in the middle of Season Two. This means that their relations with other UNITs, philosophies, and even their treatment of you will vary depending on how much of the series they believe they have experienced. Showing them episodes of the series will "unlock" their memories of what happened, as well as affect their relations with others and their actions.

Relations to Other Units

_PRINCESS AZULA:_ TY LEE will praise this UNIT at every chance she gets, though it's unclear if she truly believes AZULA deserves the praise or if she does it to remain on the princess's good side. AZULA forced TY LEE to leave her beloved circus to join in the hunt for the Avatar and Zuko, and we don't know if TY LEE holds any grudges over that. Just keep their characterization to pre-Boiling Rock, and the two will get along fine—with your UNIT acting as AZULA's lackey.

_MAI:_ These UNITs are best friends, and remain so throughout the series. In the series, MAI defies AZULA and rescues ZUKO, then TY LEE saves MAI by paralyzing AZULA and trying to escape. Similarly, your MAI and TY LEE UNITs will look out for each other before they bother about an AZULA UNIT's safety.

_SOKKA:_ TY LEE thought this UNIT was cute, but then, she thinks all boys are cute. They might flirt, and if neither of them are already in a relationship you can start a romance between them, but don't expect too much: SOKKA already believes himself involved with SUKI at this point, so it'll take a lot of prodding to get him and TY LEE together.

_ZUKO:_ TY LEE will likely refrain from flirting with ZUKO out of respect for MAI. This is just as well, as he has zero interest in her. They are only friends because of AZULA, and ZUKO can find TY LEE annoying, while TY LEE will find ZUKO boring.

_IROH:_ These UNITs get along quite well, fueled by a mutual passion for tea and great senses of humor. Chances of romance blossoming between them are slim…but once TY LEE becomes a legal adult, all bets are off.

_SUKI:_ TY LEE and the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors get along just fine, despite TY LEE once having helped to capture and imprison the Kyoshi Warriors. There are no hard feelings over SOKKA, either—there are plenty of fish in the sea, and TY LEE is a very good fisherwoman.

_HARU:_ Despite the fact that they never met in canon, the Ty Laru ship exists thanks to the short "School Time Shipping." TY LEE does like sensitive guys, after all. If you can get them past their nations' differences, it _is_ possible for romance to bloom between these two UNITS.

Cleaning

Your TY LEE UNIT enjoys having clean surroundings, and will become very active in local environmentalist groups if you let her. She won't clean up everything, just the areas she frequents, and will point-blank refuse to clean your room for you. If you try to make her, please recall her chi-blocking abilities.

Feeding

TY LEE watches what she eats, and you will too when she's around. A healthy aura means eating healthy food, you know. Another must is tea: TY LEE loves it almost as much as IROH!

Rest

While your TY LEE UNIT is a very energetic young woman, she will wear herself out over the course of the day and need to sleep a full nine hours to recharge. Make sure she has a nice, soft bed to sleep in—and she's got no qualms about sharing.

Reprogramming/Modes

_Cheerful (default) _

_Airhead (default)_

_Flirt_

_Sad_

_Submissive (locked)_

Your TY LEE UNIT comes in the default modes of _Cheerful _and_ Airhead_. In _Cheerful_ mode, she is happy with everything and everyone, and will happily devote herself to any task. _Airhead_ mode is similar, but her mental functions are slightly impaired in this mode, possibly because she has something else on her mind. While in _Airhead_ mode, do not be surprised if she forgets things easily and gets lost frequently.

_Flirt_ mode activates when TY LEE is around an attractive male between the ages of fourteen and twenty-one. She will immediately walk up to them and start flirting outrageously, only stopping when someone more attractive comes along or the boy starts to be creeped out by her. Don't be surprised if she enters this mode while at a party or the mall; she'll quickly draw the attention of every boy around.

_Sad_ mode activates when TY LEE is teased or reminded of something that makes her sad. Bringing up her six identical sisters, and the lack of attention she got from her family as a result, is a sure-fire way to activate this mode. Another good way is to insult her, or show her a sad movie. To get her out, just tell her how pretty she is.

_Submissive_ mode usually only activates around AZULA UNITs, but it can also be triggered by someone (UNIT or otherwise) threatening her life in such a way that she feels she has no choice but to obey them. This mode can be dangerous for TY LEE, as she will do whatever she is told by the person she is being submissive towards. To get her out of it, characterize her to the end of the Boiling Rock episodes.

Troubleshooting

**Problem:** Umm…my TY LEE was in _Airhead_ mode, but I was watching the Saw movies and she started watching them too and afterwards she kind of…snapped. She's going around with a huge knife and giving me a slasher smile whenever I see her. What's going on, and how do I stop it?

**Solution:** Congratulations, you've unlocked TY LEE's _Sadistic_ mode! She enters this mode when her highly-susceptible _Airhead_ mode brain combines with her _Submissive_ mode and is influenced by a horror movie. The behavior you described will persist until she either kills someone, at which point she will enter the locked _Horrified_ mode, or you give her chocolate.

**Problem:** My TY LEE UNIT was in _Cheerful_ mode, and I suggested we watch the History Channel. There was a show about World War Two on, and while watching it, TY LEE started acting strange. She's terrified of everything and won't leave her room! What do I do?

**Solution:** Kudos on unlocking _Horrified_ mode! TY LEE will enter this mode when she sees something horrible, like a battlefield or tortured animal. Getting her out of this mode is tricky, and involves lots of chocolate, tea, and sappy romances. You'll have to figure out on your own what combination works best for your particular UNIT.

Questions

**Q:** I had a boyfriend, but after I ordered my TY LEE UNIT he's only interested in her! How can I get her to stop stealing all the guys in my town?

**A:** That wasn't intentional on TY LEE's part, we're afraid. She manages to attract boys without effort by being pretty, friendly, and considerate of others. While she will accept that dating your ex-boyfriend is a no-no, and thus will not do it, there's no way to keep him from being attracted to her.

**Q:** My TY LEE and IROH UNITs became really good friends, and started having tea together all the time. One time I tripped and accidentally spilled their tea, and TY LEE chi-blocked me! Now she acts hostile towards me whenever she has any sort of drink. What do I do?

**A:** IROH's influence makes TY LEE's enjoyance of tea turn into an obsession. Your mishap has her thinking you're a danger to her tea…and she does not accept dangers to her tea.

Accessories

Circus Outfit (1)

Fire Nation Clothing (1)

Kyoshi Warrior Uniform (1)

Extra Hairties (10)

End Notes

We at [CookieLord Factories] hope you and your UNIT enjoy many years of happiness together, and please urge you to remember the local laws concerning statutory rape. Seriously, he's underage and if we're not drilling that into you the government might try to get the men in the white coats to take us away again! If you or your UNIT should do anything illegal, [CookieLord Factories] is not responsible for legal representation, reimbursement, or paying bail. Though, a donation of cookies may help change our minds.


End file.
